the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Babies Wikia:Time-Machine - Mr. Stupid NoHead
Date: January 7, 2016 Write the first paragraph of your page here. Early Life Mr. Stupid NoHead was born in 1959 to two members of the NoHead tribe. He was raised brutally in their fortress and trained in their evil ways. When he was 34, Paige invaded the base and massacred the NoHead tribe. However, he was able to drive them out. He was the only NoHead left. First Confrontation Four years later he found that his newest recruit, Rotta Hecks, was pregnant. NoHead was unaware if the baby would follow Rotta’s path, and kept a close watch until his birth. A month later he unleashed a robot on the city to lure the baby to him. The plan worked, and he found the baby, Peter, on the case. There, the NoHead master and infant legend dueled in a battle that destroyed a good portion of the junkyard. The two combatants demonstrated amazing strength and skill, as well as fencing prowess. The battle ended in a draw after NoHead’s lightning was returned to him in a blast so powerful that it pushed the two mutants apart. Peter slammed into a lightning rod on the adjoining building, but NoHead fell several stories. NoHead realized that he could not defeat Peter, and decided that re-engaging him would only result in failure. A moment later, Peter appeared and disarmed him quickly. Outmatched, NoHead promised to flee the city in exchange for his life. Turning Sebiscuits NoHead spent much time attempting to turn him to the dark side. Finally, Sebiscuits chose him over Paige, and his journey was complete. With Paige eliminated, NoHead regarded Sebiscuits. At last the baby was where the NoHead needed him to be; isolated and willing to murder his former friends. Desperate to find acceptance, as well as his true destiny, Sebiscuits had effectively sacrificed an ally, perfectly fulfilling the NoHead covenant that commanded the slaughter of one who was close. With no other place to turn, he finally yielded to NoHead’s temptations, asking only that he love him for what he was. To smooth the transition, NoHead soothed his fears, and his conscience. So for the second time he openly promised Sebiscuits that he would be his friend. This was strictly a deception, meant to turn Sebiscuits away from the fold. Sebiscuits went down on bended knee before NoHead and pledged himself to the NoHeads. Like Rotta, Sebiscuits had to demonstrate his allegiance through decisive action. NoHead had already convinced him that the S.M.S.B. was conspiring to take power, so it was easy to nudge him into the right frame of mind, reminding him that they would no stop until their ranks were extinct, and if he were gone, what hope did Sebiscuits have? To this end, he placed under Sebiscuits’ command a special robot unit and sent them off to the police station. Operation: Purge would prove successful, and the station would soon be ablaze. In cutting down the most vulnerable members of the Order to whom he had once sworn allegiance, Sebiscuits would tie himself firmly to the NoHead cause. The slight chance that he could try to return to his old life would become nonexistent. Sebiscuits performed splendidly; through the night Sebiscuits led his troops through the corridors in an orgy of carnage. Almost unopposed, Sebiscuits’ blade and the robots butchered the police. When Sebiscuits and the robots completed their errand, the police station was but a smoking ruin. Sebiscuits dueled Baby Intelligence afterwards, and was soon interceded by NoHead. The War NoHead returned to the Wasp, a secret base hidden above the clouds. He kidnapped the Mayor and planned to jump to hyperspace when he was alerted that Baby Intelligence had arrived with a small stranger. NoHead fought them both and finally took out Baby Intelligence. The stranger, however, disarmed him and would have killed him were it not for the jetpack hidden under his cloak. He could feel the stranger’s anger from the beginning and knew he could be turned. He told Rotta via hologram to build a new base in Palmyra, New York. He learned the stranger’s name, which was Sebiscuits, and finally seduced him. The S.M.S.B. struck soon after, when he realized Rotta was responsible for the casualties they had suffered by Baby Intelligence, who she could have raised to their cause. He told Rotta this and murdered her afterwards. This left him to fight an infuriated Baby Intelligence, who finally disposed of him. His son, Hell Burnbottom, used a ritual to bring him back less than a week later. Death NoHead then plotted his revenge on Baby Intelligence. Now alive, he built a machine to help him destroy China and show the world what he could do. One night he was greeted by his enemy, who had brought an orphan baby named Lindsay Kellerman. He recognized her as the baby he had discovered previously, and delighted in going for her demise as well. NoHead strangled Baby Intelligence, but Lindsay distracted him and caused him to lose grip. Angered, NoHead attempted to do away with both of them. He first tried throwing some logs at Baby Intelligence in order to knock him out of the window, only to have the hero knock them back at him with his log. However, when he tossed a wagon at his opponent, Intelligence was successfully knocked out the window and into a trap. The other babies followed him down. While the S.M.S.B. members were away, NoHead activated the machine to destroy China; however, it couldn’t send a signal that far. Infuriated, he leaped forward, only to hit his head on the door of the room. He went to sleep, but soon awoke to find the S.M.S.B. had returned and blown up his machine. At this point NoHead pulled out a double-bladed sword, and continuously tried to strike his enemy, chasing him to the edge of the platform. Thinking he had Baby Intelligence cornered, the antagonist leaped toward him to finish him off. However, Intelligence blocked his sword with his log and pushed him over the edge of the platform, where he fell into the Fire Room and immediately burned to death. Postmortem Eleven years later, Mr. Stupid NoHead’s soul tracked down a boy taking refuge in a graveyard, planning to take his life as his own. However, the boy had seen him coming. Worried for his life, the boy found an electric sword lying nearby. He seized it up quickly and vanquished NoHead’s evil spirit. NoHead was destroyed for good, ceasing to exist by extension. Physical Description Earlier in life, Mr. Stupid NoHead was tall and handsome, with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark eyes. NoHead’s good looks continued to increase as he grew older, and he cunningly used them to charm many of the other NoHeads. However, as he became more immersed in the dark side, his good looks left him, with his features becoming gnarled, and his skin becoming as pale as snow. His eyes became a sickly yellow. In 2019, however, a combat machine took a toll on NoHead’s appearance. After Paige’s attack on him, he was left with the appearance of a gnarled, ancient man. He was also lost a few teeth. His long, thin hands and usual dress in a heavy, dark cloak did not change after the transformation. It is also mentioned that NoHead had no lips and little hair. NoHead had a rather cold, guttural voice with a slightly rasping element. Personality and Traits Through his own nature, Mr. Stupid NoHead was irrevocably evil. He made clear, however, that he did not believe himself to be evil, but simply beyond common morality, calling evil “a label we all put on those who threaten us.” Aside from his opinion on morality, he believed himself to be the embodiment of darkness and the living incarnation of the dark side. He was instinctively treacherous, betraying and killing several beings who trusted him, including his own wife. In his quest for power, he showed that he was also patient, narcissistic, and vastly intelligent. The Dark Lord was a highly twisted, manipulative, and seductive megalomaniac, easily bending others to his will in his quest for supremacy. A narcissist, NoHead identified his own essence with the very blackness of space, even going so far as to declare himself the ultimate personification of the dark side. NoHead also displayed traits of psychopathy, including extreme sadism and cruelty, taking considerable pleasure in the suffering and deaths of others. His sadism was such that, when murdering his wife, Mrs. Twisted NoHead, in her sleep, he paused to mock her for being manipulated by him and revel in her pain before running her through. His inherent sadism apparently had its roots with his father, Mr. Crooked NoHead—a penchant for violence was one of the few things the two men had in common. Regarding his views on failure, he was unforgiving and likely to execute less useful individuals. Burnbottom also mentioned on one occasion, while comparing himself to his father, that while he himself killed only when necessary, NoHead did it to amuse himself. Even as a child, NoHead was demonstrated to be manipulative, psychopathic, and selfish. This is especially evident by his frequent breaking of various rules and social norms, knowing full well that his father, whom he hated, would simply murder the authorities to make the problem disappear. Even at this point, NoHead’s main goal ws nothing less than the acquisition of absolute power. Although possessed of a hunger for power, he honestly came to regret the NoHead purge. Seeing no one more powerful than himself, he deemed only himself as worthy of ruling the world. In addition, despite his narcissistic nature, NoHead was capable of acknowledging his mistakes. And contrary to popular belief, NoHead was a prolific author. He was a known patron of the arts, attending the opera whenever able and making his chosen section invisible. He was also a skilled strategist, having orchestrated the robot attack and Mayor’s kidnapping for his own benefit. Despite his exceptional skills in fencing and his mastery of the dark side, NoHead was no less susceptible to anger and hate, the primary emotions of the dark side, than any other NoHead. He also utilized escape tactics, and during their first confrontation attempted to flee rather than fight, and only confronted Baby Intelligence when he appeared to have no other choice. Fear ultimately proved NoHead’s weakness. On a lesser note, NoHead did appear to fall short when it came to acquiring a truly worthy apprentice to the NoHeads’ heir. Despite Rotta’s undying loyalty, he killed her out of anger. After cautiously preparing for Sebiscuits’ fall to the dark side, and finally having him as his own, he was betrayed mere months later. In addition, regarding his own apprentices, he usually betrayed them and engineered their deaths when they either proved weak or if they failed him. In fact, the closest NoHead ever came to actually valuing any of his apprentices was with Burnbottom, having spared him largely because he was still powerful, and also because he needed an heir should he die. When NoHead was brought back to life in 2020, he appeared to be demented despite keeping many of his twisted traits. Powers and Abilities Trained to perfection by his parents, Mr. Stupid NoHead was considered by many to be the most powerful NoHead in history—something he himself firmly believed. His status as such had also been documented within the the second edition of an important historical chronicle. He was also considered the one mutant to have successfully tamed the dark side. NoHead was incredibly skilled in sword combat, one of the greatest duelists of all time. He was one of the very few who was the equal of Hell Burnbottom and Baby Intelligence. As a result of his tremendous skill, he killed two sword-wielding police each with a single blow, and while also engaged with Paige, he slew a third only moments later. He also put up a ferocious fight against Paige, but was eventually disarmed by the latter. He was able to hold his own against Baby Intelligence in a sword duel, but in the end was defeated. He was ambidextrous and could change his fighting style at a whim—keeping his opponents unsure of what his next move would be. A master of every form of sword combat and stances, NoHead was a terrifying opponent. His dueling style was extremely aggressive; his style was a combination of brutal aggression and lethal precision making him an almost unstoppable opponent. In fact, the only people known to have defeated him in combat were Paige and Baby Intelligence. In addition to his fencing skills, Mr. Stupid NoHead was one of the most powerful men of all time. NoHead’s relationship with the dark side was so deep to the point that he became a possession of the dark, and the dark became a possession of his. As an apprentice under his parents’ tutelage, he learned all the known dark side powers of his predecessors, until he considered himself even stronger. NoHead’s mastery of his powers was such that he felt a virtual monster rising from the core of his self, impatient to unleash itself. Even prior to his training, his telepathy was powerful enough to block out his parents’ own in 1962. He was a master of lightning and was known to use this openly. If used to its full potency, he could instantly reduce one or more people into charred husks. He could also use this power in conjunction with telekinesis to electrify levitated objects before hurling them at his opponents, thus increasing the damage potency of the attack. He was also extremely skilled with telekinesis, even to which he was able to move small objects while barely even lifting his finger. NoHead also possessed the power of flight. He also utilized an ability allowing him to mask his presence. Another very advanced ability he used was apparition. After his second death, his spirit proved able to possess the body of Darren Slade, though his power drove Slade completely insane for a time. NoHead was highly adept at foreseeing the future, often utilizing the power to see his plots to fruition. By the time of his final death, he had become a nexus of the dark side capable of tearing apart the fabric of space. Appearances Zero to Hero The Second Hero The S.M.S.B. The Last Battle Pride of the Super Babies The X-Children - Part 1